Gábriel Éliás
The future of Turius lies in the present of Rishelm. Technology offers an escape from the evils of this world, and it will help us ascend to a level of near godhood, which has been witheld from us by the pantheon for far to long. We soon will dawn upon an age where man and god are held to the same standard, but instead of fear, technology will be the driving force of progress. - Gábriel Éliás, CEO of Nanite-Technologies international Early Life Gábriel Éliás was born in Vessonian controlled Shadow Fall, which was the formor capital of the Rotharian Empire, who were defeated by the Vessonian Republic, around 50 years prior to Gábriel's birth. The Vessonian Republic, however, was a pupet state of the Cisca Corporation, at the time the most powerful entity in Rishelm, and arguably the world. The "Vessonian War" as it was later called, was a civil war within the Rotharian Empire, where the city of Uskulyeo sceeded from the Empire, and fought for it's independance. The war lasted 200 years, and ended only about 80 years before the Shroud war between Turius and Cisca. In the war, there were 4 sides. The Vessonian Republic, the Varangian Guard made one side of the war; while the Rotharian Empire, and the Cisca Corporation made the other. At the end of the war, the Rothaian Empire was annexed by Vessa; and the Varangian Guard were irradicated by the Cisca Corporation's CPs (Corporate Police). This left Cisca a member of the Vessonian Republic, and they, through political connections, managed to avoid dissolution by Vessa for supporting Roth'. Cisca grew larger, and eventualy became what many would call a "Mega Corporation", with ties in politics so deep, the Vessonian Republic was considered a puppet state of Cisca. This is the world Gábriel lived in. A world of corruption, and shadow. He grew up in the streets of Shadow Fall, the Ciscan capital, a city of towering buildings, and neon streets. He grew up quickly, and grew up tough, something anyone in Rishelm had to do. He founded the Nan-Tech Corporation (Shortened from Nanite-Technologies), a corporation focused on augmentation, and medical research. It's first breakthrough technology was a healing solution that was later used by Ciscan CP's as a replacement for the heavy, and far less mobile medical kits that were standard issue up until this point. Nan-Tech's big breakthrough, however, was their first major advancement towards Human Augmentation, and Radiation therapy; things that would later make the corporation famous, as well as bring a great deal of controversy along with them. Arrival in Turius, and later life Gábriel decided to expand Nan-Tech into Turius, in an attempt to beat the Cisca Corporation before they become to powerful to be stopped. His Turius branch would later grow to dwarf the original Rishelm operation, and not only stiffled the growth of Cisca in Turius, but became a major threat to Ciscan interests in general. Nan-Tech's first, and final major invention was one that would be shrouded in secrecy, and guarded by both Nan-Tech and Cisca. Nanite was known for causing controversy with their innovations, but they had never done something like this before. They saw the creation of the Sloan, a coal like creature created by man, that could not die from age or diesease, and decided to improve on the idea. Rather than just using an ore, they used one, but also treated it in mass amounts of radiation. Their item of chosing: Nether rack. The beast created has so horrifying that Éliás shut Nanite down for supposedly taking out a loan from Cisca, and not being able to pay it back in time. The real reason is unknown, but it is widely believes that a Ciscan special operations team were responsible, though that explanation draws a lot of controversy, seeing as Cisca also seems responsible for the cover up. Éliás died only a week later. He jumped from the roof of the Nanite headquartars building in Shadow Fall, after returning to Rishelm a hated, and shunned man. Despite the tragic end for Nanite, and Éliás, his legacy lives on, in the form of the Rhot; the most hated race of creatures to walk the earth; but to the Adventists, he is a god.